The Diary of Vivi, Plushie Extraordinaire
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The personal musings and thoughts of the most awesome -and only- Weiss Schnee plushie yandere sidekick in all of the RWBY fandom. Parody, humour, insanity. Based off Half-Blind Otaku's 'The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch'. Reactsverse. Rated K for insanity.


**The Diary of Vivi, Plushie Extraordinaire**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents, and welcome to...what is this? Well, everyone loves cute things for some reason, and, well, Vivi seems to be the perfect choice. Just a little experiment, inspired by Half-Blind Otaku's 'The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch', so don't sue me :c**

**The Diary will be updated in concurrence with Weiss Reacts chapters, or if Vivi shows up in any other Reactsverse properties (A Melodic Comedy, Who Writes These Shenanigans, Reactsverse Oneshots), as I feel like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Vivi would be a canon character.**

**Original concept credited to Half-Blind Otaku.**

* * *

Dear Diary...

Pipipipi. Pipipipi-

I mean...hi. For some reason, my voice is limited to one syllable that sounds like the letter 'p'. So many people find this cute, and...well, I don't mind it. It kinda gets me around and for some reason people completely understand me. Oh well...I do get used to writing in 'pipipipipipi', but I can write perfectly well with my stubby arms- no, despite what SOME fanfics say, it's not an insult to my kind. The stubbier, the cuter, and you know how much little girls love that~

So, yeah, hi, I'm Vivi, Weiss plushie at law, partner-in-crime to Velvet Scarlatina (the biggest yandere of all time), and vocaliser of moe vocalisations! So, I had a wonderful day yesterday- it was all weird and stuff, but it was funny. You see, as always, I spent my day lying around Velvet's room as usual, eating sorbet and cleaning up her various Weiss memorabilia- I found Weiss-branded _sweets_ under her bed! I mean, how do those exist?! I'm pretty sure the Schnee Confectionary Company doesn't sell any of those...

So, anyway, after, erm, _sampling_ those sweets- y'know, to make sure Velvet's not going to get poisoned- and getting kinda carried away, I looked over to see what she was reading. It was this fanfic called 'Velvet's Obsession', and, pretty obviously, it was about Velvet being absolutely obsessed with Weiss! Apparently it was about that thing that happened a couple of days ago where copies of us showed up. Pfft, as if. Other dimensions don't exist! Blake's jabbering on about 'perceptual teleportation' and 'spiral energy'- that kinda stuff's just not possible! Knowing that weirdo...she'll probably end up doing it.

So, anyway, Velvet comes up to me after she's done and tells me that she wants me to- and I quote- 'grab the next ticket to the Schnee Ski Resort'. When I asked why, she wanted to lock herself in a cave with Weiss via an avalanche. I told her that it was kinda stupid, but for some reason, she didn't understand me like she always does. So, soon as team RWBY's done catching up on some series named after them- it's preposterous that this series could be possibly based on us, this is reality, after all- Velvet's going to attempt to drag everyone to the Schnee Ski Resort! And, as Velvet's going to be too distracted with Weiss- or trying to steal her panties, as usual- I'm going to have to be the one to set up the avalanche. Just my luck...

Also, some new guys moved in today, just after that. Apparently, Velvet's supposed to be part of this new team, team CFVY- for some unfathomable reason, it's somehow pronounced 'coffee'- and her new teammates moved in today. There were two guys; Fox and Yatsuhashi, and they cleared out just as soon as they saw the Weiss shrine over the door. The other one, some girl- Coco was her name- just kinda sighed. So, she and Velvet hit it off- for some reason, Coco already knew what she likes; Weiss, Weiss plushies, energy drinks, chocolate- and they're all friendly. Watch this- the moment Velvet leaves, Coco immediately starts squeeing and going on about how now that she's part of Velvet's team, she's going to be able to win her over and she'll never let her go and she'll be all hers to hug and cuddle and love- basically, the same kind of spiel Velvet goes on about Weiss.

_*sigh* _Two yanderes in one dorm. Perfect.

Suddenly, Coco turns to me and says that I have to help her get Velvet to love her. Now, I'm not opposed to working for sweets, but I still have SOME dignity. That's why I said no. Coco looked so cute as she pouted and pulled off puppy dog eyes to try to get me to do it, but everyone knows plushies do cuteness better. Even though I'm pretty much the only living plushie anywhere. It doesn't matter! Stubby pride!

Oh, well. Long as I have my sorbet and coco rice- don't get me wrong, I stole it from Coco's bag as soon as she went to the toilet- I'm fine. Currently hunkered down in the small wooden castle Velvet made for me as a house and writing in you; it was an absolute nightmare to get you into the castle. Velvet didn't want me to get a diary but I begged her so much, and here we are! Again, nobody can resist my adorableness~ I am Vivi, Queen of Adorable! And today starts my scheme to rule the world with adorableness! Pipipipi! Plushie pride!

Well, I'll write more later. Velvet's calling me to do something for her involving shark plushies. Probably some new antic. Hopefully Yang doesn't intervene- we all know how that'll end.

Still being a cute plushie,

Vivi

P.S: I wouldn't fall in love with a Velvet plushie- although I AM looking for a nice, cute plushie to settle down with. Nice stubby arms, large eyes, adorable face- y'know the kind. Sorry, Kiki~

* * *

**A/N: Well...blah. Nesquik tease, shout-outs to merikflame's 'Velvet's Obsession'- if you haven't read it yet, go read it now- and stuff! Woo!**

**Once again, credit to merikflame and Half-Blind Otaku, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, ideas and thoughts, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


End file.
